wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bounty
" |image = Lord Hater and bounty hunters lined up.jpg |caption = Lord Hater with his bounty hunters, Rungruffel, Killbot 86 and Rapundred. |season = 1 |production = 8a |broadcast = 14 |story = Matt Chapman Lauren Faust Ben Joseph Alex Kirwan Craig McCracken Tim McKeon Dave Thomas Johanna Stein Greg White |writer = Matt Chapman |storyboards = Justin Nichols |director = Dave Thomas |us = January 24, 2014 |international = |xd = |pairedwith = "The Ball" | iTunes = }} Upset that Wander and Sylvia always go off scot-free, Lord Hater hires a trio of bounty hunters to go after them and capture them. Peepers is against this idea and plans to foil the hunters' efforts, but doing so could lead him to a big downfall. Episode Summary Transcript Gallery Quotes Trivia *The episode completely focuses on the Lord Hater story, instead of Wander and Sylvia's story. *The title refers to the bounty hunters Lord Hater sends to capture Wander and Sylvia. *Wander and Sylvia have relatively minor roles in this episode. *This is the first episode to show two overviews of main locations in the episode before zooming in to their surroundings, in this case Lord Hater's ship is shown, and Phunulon is shown later on. *This episode reveals Lord Hater was working on a Torture Megamix. *While Wander is talking to Peepers, he starts to say "Most of your attempts to try and catch us are -- " but then he stops and says "Please excuse my language, kinda stinky". This could indicate he almost used foul language. *This is the 1st episode where Peepers is seen without his hat. *The regular lifestyle of Lord Hater can be seen from the credit sequence. Continuity *Second episode based on Peepers, first was "The Prisoner". *Second time someone wants to capture Wander and Sylvia themselves. ("The Little Guy"). *The pictures of Wander and Sylvia with mean faces drawn on them reappear ("The Little Guy"). *Peepers' background music is heard again ("The Prisoner"). *Third episode where Wander is thrown in jail, the second for Sylvia. ("The Prisoner", "The Little Guy") This only happened in an imagination sequence, though. *Third episode to begin at Lord Hater's ship ("The Prisoner", "The Little Guy"). *When Wander and Sylvia are shown escaping, the last line of If You Wander Over Yonder can be heard. The fourth wall is then broken as the music can be heard as part of Lord Hater's security footage. *Third episode where Wander didn't take his hat off ("The Fugitives", "The Troll"). *Second time the gang end up in a creature's stomach ("The Hat"). Errors Allusions *''Taps'' - In the finale of Peepers' imagination sequence, when the toilet he is next to overflows his jingle plays in the style of the military song Taps. *''Super Smash Bros.'' - The video game that Lord Hater plays bears resemblance to this fighting series, most notibly the attacks called out. Production Information *The episode was originally said to be called "The Bounty Hunter". *Originally announced to air on January 26, 2014. *This episode aired as part of Disney Channel's "JaNEWary". International premieres Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia, Additional Voices *Keith Ferguson as Hater, Additional Voices *Tom Kenny as Peepers, Additional Voices *Tara Strong as Beeza ♦, Additional Voices *Corey Burton as Captain ♦, Additional Voices :: ♦ designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes